percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Capn Rin Scotts/Glitch D:
So basically a glitch just happened, and it was pretty freaky. I made this blog because Hazel, Ella, and I won't be shutting up about it for about five years, so this'll save us time explaining. Rin's Side of the Story...Dundun... Interviewer: 'Start at the beginning, what time was it when you discovered the first signs of the glitch. '''Rin: '''I d-don't know...all I remember is I went onto the recent activity page...and I saw there was three users in the chat with Ella, and I'd never seen them before...so I facebooked fellow b'crat Hazelcats. She got on and... '''Interviewer: '''What did you discover with her? '''Rin: '''They were on there, and they claimed that they weren't on our wiki... that they were on another wiki, and that Hazel and I weren't b'crats/chat moderators. After talking for a little bit...we refreshed chat and they had disappeared. So after quite a bit of screaming, we decided the best thing to do was to go to their wiki and to see that they were actually there, that they weren't trolls... '''Interviewer: '''What did you find when you went to their respective wiki? '''Rin: '''They were there. It ''really was ''a glitch. It was the most traumatizing event I've ever been through in my life. '''Interviewer: '''That is all, thank you for your time. Hazel's Side of the Story...~chimes~ '''Interviewer: '''Start at the beginning; when and how did you discover the first signs of the glitch? '''Hazel: ' I was just talking to Rin when she said that there were new people on chat. So I checked the wiki, and there were three of these weird, new people and Ella. It's not strange to see newbies, I know, but three? So I got on and discovered that they thought they were on the Avengers Alliance wiki... 'Interviewer: '''What happened then? What were you feeling and thinking? '''Hazel: ' I thought, "Oh, gosh, they're trolls." But then, chat began to lag, so I refreshed and..and...I was alone. I was confused. Where'd everyone go? But then Rin and Ella began to talk and they weren't even there. And then one of the Avenger people spoke...and...It was so scary D': 'Interviewer: '''Do you need tissues? '''Hazel: '''Yes, please. ~She continues crying.~ '''Interviewer: '~Hands a box of tissues to her~ What was the next course of action? 'Hazel: ' W-well, we decided to go find their wiki and try to apologize, since we really were confused on what had just happened. So we found their wiki and went on their chat. They seemed okay with it. It was all cool, but...you know what one of them said? 'Interviewer: '''Yes? '''Hazel: '''They...they called us noobs! ~Sobs into tissue.~ '''Interviewer: '~Wipes an escape tear off of her own face.~ I'm...so sorry. I have two children at home...if...if someone were to call them a noob... I couldn't imagine. How do you plan to move on from this painful event? '''Hazel: I-I don't know...my wife isn't here right now...I can't take comfort with her...The only comfort I have is knowing my son is alive D': Interviewer: You're so strong...thank you, so much, Hazel. Hazel: No, thank you. The Meerkat Nurd (talk • ) 20:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Capn Rin Scotts